La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker
by Dark Revan
Summary: Que se passerait il si Luke Skywalker devait diriger l'Empire sous l'apparence de l'Empereur Palpatine alors que celui ci est en prison sous les traits de Luke ? Chacun d'eux d'eux doit embrasser la Cause de l'autre pour s'en sortir.
1. Un nouvel espoir pour l'Empire

**La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker :**

Auteur: Dark Revan

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Georges Lucas…malheureusement pour moi!

Warning: Aucun. Cette fic se concentre sur les personnages de Vador, Luke, Xizor et l'Empereur. Toutes les pensées sont en italique. Les chapitres sont cours, non pas par manque d'idées, mais pour laisser l'imagination des lecteurs travailler jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 et avant les Ombres de l'Empire.

**Chapitre 1: Un nouvel espoir pour l'Empire.**

L'empereur se tenait devant sa baie vitrée un sourire aux lèvres, et attendait avec impatience son hôte, qui ne le savait pas encore mais qui deviendrait pour l'Empire un nouvel outils acéré s'il survivait évidemment à la rencontre.

Vador tournait dans ses appartements comme un lion en cage, car tels avaient été les souhaits de l'empereur. _Vous resterez dans vos appartements, jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, mais ne prenez pas cela comme une punition, mais comme un moyen de vous remettre en question et de vous poser une simple question: _

_- Suis-je toujours digne de servir mon maître ?_

Vador n'avait pas de temps à perdre à méditer sur ce sujet, car étant encore en vie cela prouvait déjà que son travail n'avait pas encore déçu l'empereur et si cela devait arriver un jour, il espérait se trouver très loin dans la bordure extérieure sur un monde oublié de tous, plutôt que de supporter la colère de l'empereur car, en général, on n'y survivait pas. Vador avait d'autres projets en tête que de recevoir du monde en compagnie de son maître. Il pensait à son fils et au combat qu'il avait mené sur Bespin ainsi qu'au moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son père. Il se promit de retrouver son fils et de le ramener devant l'empereur. Tout à coup un garde de la protection personnelle de l'empereur frappa à la porte de ses appartements et entra dans le vestibule. Vador, qui avait été interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées, se promit de faire regretter à cet intrus de l'avoir dérangé. Rentrant comme un démon dans le vestibule il serra son point et appela la force.

Le garde n'eut que le temps de prononcer quelques mots avant de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

- « L'empereur vous attend dans ses appartements » tels étaient les derniers mots du garde. Vador, que la mort du garde n'avait pas calmé, se promit de mettre rapidement un terme aux négociations pour partir le plus rapidement possible à la recherche de Luke. La mort du garde n'était pas une grande perte, après tout ses agents et ceux de l'empereur mourraient souvent pour leurs incompétences. Vador quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers ceux de l'empereur comme une tornade dévalant tout sur son passage.

**La salle du trône…**

Boba Fett se présenta devant l'empereur pour obtenir sa récompense pour la capture de Luke Skywalker.

- « Je viens chercher ma prime qui était de 500 000 crédits »

- « En effet, vous avez mené votre mission à bien et vous avez pour cela la gratitude de l'Empire quand aux crédits, c'est Xizor qu'il faut voir, après tout c'est lui qui vous a engagé et maintenant, disposez »

- « Xizor m'a dit de vous livrer la marchandise et que je recevrai ma prime de votre personne »

- « Et bien c'est que Xizor c'est trompé, voilà tout »

Au même moment le seigneur Vador fit son entrée et posa un genou à terre devant l'empereur.

- « Relevez-vous mon ami » articula l'empereur avec un horrible sourire dont il avait le secret. Boba Fett avait compris qu'il ne recevrait pas sa prime en la demandant et porta ses mains vers ses blasters qui lui fut arrachés en un éclair.

- Et bien mon cher Fett, en voilà des manières, sachez que les personnes que j'utilise restent en vie tant quelle ont leur utilité après quoi elles sont juste bonnes à mourir. Mais comme je suis homme compréhensif et courtois, je vais demander au Seigneur Vador de vous raccompagner à votre vaisseau afin de vous souhaiter une bonne route, et être sûr que je récupérerai notre hôte en un seul morceau.

Boba Fett fixa Vador du regard un instant et compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au chien de garde de l'empereur. Fett se tourna vers la personne qui était autrefois le sénateur Palpatine.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, votre marchandise je la donnerai à vos commandos postés au spatioport si tel est votre désir.»

- « Oui tel est mon désir. »

Boba Fett fit une courte révérence et partit vers son vaisseau l'Esclave I. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit boire à sa marchandise une mixture indescriptible qui valait son paquet de crédits mais dont les propriétés surprendraient certainement l'empereur et son entourage. Une fois le prisonnier confié aux commandos, Boba Fett décolla,quitta la planète et dit:

- « On ne dupe pas Boba Fett aussi facilement, mais malheureusement ils le comprendront trop tard . »


	2. Longue vie au nouvel empereur !

**La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker :**

Auteur: Dark Revan

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Georges Lucas…malheureusement pour moi!

Warning: Aucun. Cette fic se concentre sur les personnages de Vador, Luke, Xizor et l'Empereur. Toutes les pensées sont en italique. Les chapitres sont cours, non pas par manque d'idées, mais pour laisser l'imagination des lecteurs travailler jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 et avant les Ombres de l'Empire.

**Chapitre 2: Longue vie au nouvel empereur!**

**La salle du trône…**

L'empereur se tourna vers Vador avec un sourire aussi sinistre que sa personne.

- « Bien tout se passe comme je l'avais prédis, et notre hôte sera bientôt parmi nous Seigneur Vador. »

- « Il en sera fait selon vos désirs maître. »

Le calme de Vador n'était qu'une façade, derrière son masque il était pris de pulsions sanguinaires qui devraient être dirigées contre quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un risquait bien d'être l'hôte de l'empereur. Qui pouvait être assez important pour que l'empereur lui demande de jouer au chaperon ? Ses propres objectifs étaient prioritaires, il devait trouver Luke et le ramener devant son maître. Évidement l'empereur avait une toute autre vision de la chose, d'après lui Luke Skywalker se présentera devant lui en temps voulu. Un falleen rentra dans la salle du trône et fit une révérence devant l'empereur. Vador qui avait reconnu le falleen et pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'hôte de l'empereur, était en train de bouillir de rage. Son plus grand ennemi au sein de l'Empire le prince Xizor cet individu méprisable, ce criminel et dirigeant du Soleil noir selon les soupçons de Vador, voilà la personne qui avait monopolisé son temps si précieux. Cette fois rien ne pourrait arrêter Vador, il était près à subir la colère de l'empereur une fois qu'il aurait envoyé Xizor dans sa dernière demeure. Vador activa son sabrelaser et se dirigea vers Xizor.

- « Un instant Seigneur Vador, je sais que votre impatience est légendaire mais laissez au moins le prince Xizor s'exprimer, car je ne doute pas que les informations dont il dispose vont nous intéresser.

- « Mon empereur, votre hôte le dénommé Luke Skywalker vous attend dans la prison du palais »

Vador qui ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle pareille, avait faillit trancher la tête du prince dans son excitation de savoir son fils si près de lui et de son maître. Évidement pour Vador la tête du prince n'aurait été que la cerise sur le gâteau mais l'empereur ne devait certainement pas être du même avis.

- « Bien, vous avez fait du bon travail prince Xizor comme je l'avais prédis. »

- « Vous me flattez mon seigneur, c'est la sagesse que j'ai apprise à votre contact qui a guidé mes pensées et mes actes. »

Vador resta de marbre pendant la conversation entre son maître et Xizor mais il n'en pensait pas moins pour autant. Toutes ses manigances ne servaient à rien, pour lui seule la force était importante et non les discussions futiles ou diplomatique qu'affectionnaient l'empereur. Évidement il se gardait bien de faire tous commentaires.

- « A propos prince Xizor, vous vouliez me faire payer le montant de la prime n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Et bien mon Seigneur, je pensais que vous pourriez payer la prime en effet, ce qui m'aurait permit de mettre un peu d'argent de côtés pour mieux servir l'Empire et vous-même. »

Les raisons du prince étaient bien plus obscures. En effet il comptait agrandir les ressources du Soleil Noir, mais aussi offrir à sa maîtresse actuelle un cadeau de rupture d'une valeur substantielle qui devait l'inciter à ne plus revoir Xizor et si cela devait être le cas, un malheureux accident pourrait la conduire dans sa dernière demeure. Bien sûr l'empereur ne devait pas être au courant de ses véritables projets.

- « Ah vous pensiez » dit l'empereur avec l'un de ses plus horribles sourires.

Xizor vit dans seul coup tous ses merveilleux projets s'effondrer devant lui. Il sentit monter sa colère. Vador qui observait la discussion avec un air détaché, attendait le moindre faux pas du prince pour en finir avec lui. Xizor qui était sur le point d'exploser et de se jeter sur l'empereur pour lui faire rendre gorge arriva à la même déduction que Vador et se calma de façon instantanée et utilisa son ton le plus suave.

- « Je me ferai un devoir de payer cette prime à Boba Fett au nom de l'Empire mon seigneur. »

- « Je n'en doute pas Xizor, et maintenant disposez. »

- « mais mon seigneur, ne dois-je pas accueillir Skywalker avec vous ? »

- « Prince Xizor êtes-vous satisfait de me servir ? Je peux vous accorder des vacances si vous le souhaitez. »

Voyant où l'empereur voulait en venir, il mis un genou à terre avant de répondre.

- « Me priver de votre présence, serait comme me priver de ma propre vie. je vous servirai jusqu'à ma mort mon empereur. »

- « Tâchez mon cher prince, que cette mort soit la plus lointaine possible, car j'ai encore de nombreux travaux à vous voir effectuer. »

- « Elle le sera mon empereur,elle le sera. »

Vador qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, se réjouit de voir le falleen fondre comme neige au soleil. Le Seigneur noir des Sith savait que s'il s'en mêlait, la vie de Xizor ne serait pas aussi longue que prévue.

Le prince Xizor fit une courte révérence et partit s'occuper de ses affaires.

L'empereur attendit que Xizor quitte la salle du trône avant de se tourner vers sa créature.

- « Bien, le prince Xizor partit il est tant de nous occuper de notre hôte. J'espère que le temps et l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour le faire venir me seront profitables. Il serai dommage que votre fils ne soit pas à la hauteur de sa réputation, Seigneur Vador. Je serai peiné de devoir m'en débarrasser. »

Vador ne voulait pas faire remarquer à son maître que c'était le temps et l'argent de Xizor qui avaient été dépensés. Il valait mieux qu'il garde ses commentaires pour lui-même. Mais en ce qui concernait son fils, devoir se débarrasser de lui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Vador car il avait d'autres plans en ce qui concernait Luke Skywalker. L'empereur ordonna à un garde d'amener son hôte devant lui.

Skywalker se tenait à présent devant l'empereur.

- « Bienvenu mon ami, j'espère que la cuisine de la prison était a ton goût ? »

- « Vous rigolez j'espère, même un Wookie avec des moufles aurait fait mieux que ces droïdes. »

- « Bien, je vois que tu es en pleine forme car tu va en avoir besoin contre tes amis les rebelles. »

- « JE NE TRAHIRAI JAMAIS MES AMIS ! »

- « Ah non , Mon jeune ami tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance du côté obscur, car ta formation n'est pas encore achevée n'est-ce pas ? Laisse monter ta colère, je ne suis pas armé. Sers toi de ton sabrelaser pour me terrasser. »

- « Je ne peux pas. »

- « Tu n'as pas compris que chaque moment que tu laisses passer, tu deviens un peu plus mon esclave. »

- « Non »

- « C'est inévitable, tout comme ton père à présent, tu es à moi. »

Vador fixa Skywalker dans les yeux.

- « Fils ne résiste pas, car cela ne rendrait ta conversion que plus douloureuse. Si seulement tu connaissait la puissance du côté obscur. » Vador aurait voulu rajouter: « nous règnerions ensemble comme père et fils » cependant il passa cela sous silence devant l'empereur en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses pensées à ce moment précis.

- « Jamais je laisserai ma colère me dicter sa loi, NON JAMAIS! »

L'empereur fixa un moment le jeune homme sans rien dire puis se tourna vers Vador.

- « Laissez-nous seuls Seigneur Vador. »

Vador qui ne présageait rien de bon, voulut protester.

- « Mon maître je croyais que je devais vous assister pour attirer Skywalker vers nous ? »

- « Et votre incompétence, m'afflige d'avantage, seigneur Vador. Vous n'avez pas réussit sur Bespin et vous ne m'aidez pas plus maintenant. Je me demande si je n'aurai pas formé le mauvais jedi du temps de la république ? Peut-être devrais-je songer à vous remplacer ainsi que le prince Xizor ? »

- « Maître, mais si Skywalker se rebellait, vous n'auriez aucune protection. » Vador savait que Skywalker ne pourrait rien contre l'empereur, mais craignait davantage que son fils ne survive pas à cette entrevue.

- « Seigneur Vador, j'étais déjà un maître sith alors que vous étiez encore dans vos couches à manier le hochet. Ce n'est pas Skywalker qui va me poser un problème. Et maintenant disposez avant que je ne pense vraiment à vous remplacer. »

Vador s'avoua vaincu pour le moment et rejoignit ces appartements. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sauver son fils, sans périr avec lui pour trahison. Vador se jura de tout tenter pour sauver Luke même si il devait passer pour un imbécile devant l'empereur. Pendant ce temps, l'empereur était enfin seul avec Skywalker.

- « Ainsi tu ne veux pas laisser monter ta colère ? Bien, mais je doute que tu tiennes longtemps face à moi. J'ai donné l'ordre de faire tuer ton oncle et ta tante sur Tatooine et de saccager leur ferme. Oui Skywalker, je savais où tu te trouvais, mais il me fallait un jeune homme comme ton père qui avait déjà une maîtrise de la force grâce à l'enseignement des jedi.

- « C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT TUER MA FAMILLE ADOPTIVE. » Luke sentait sa colère augmenter mais essaya de se calmer et de laisser couler le flux de la force en lui.

- « Je sens monter ta colère. Mais ce n'est que le début, car avec ton père, j'ai fais bien pire. Grâce à mon enseignement, il a massacré de nombreux jedi mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est la mort de ta chère mère par sa main. Pendant des années, je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour le modeler selon mes attentes et le côté obscur a fait le reste. Alors jedi cela ne te met toujours pas en colère ? Veux-tu que je continue peut-être ? »

Luke voulait en finir avec l'empereur une bonne fois pour toute, toutes ses barrières mentales avaient cédées face à sa colère. Il activa son sabrelaser et se dirigea vers l'empereur.

Pendant ce temps Vador était dans ses appartements en train de chercher une solution pour sauver son fils sans subir la colère de l'empereur. Depuis que Vador était sorti de la salle du trône, la garde personnelle de l'empereur s'était postée devant la porte, pour empêcher toute personne d'entrer ou de sortir de la salle. Vador avait pris sa décision, il sauverait d'abord son fils et s'il survivait à la colère de l'empereur le formerait. Il quitta ses appartements et s'engagea vers le corridor menant aux appartements de l'empereur.

Pendant ce temps, l'empereur attendait de pied ferme le fils de Vador. Dans un compartiment secret de son trône se trouvait son propre sabrelaser, mais il doutait d'en avoir besoin contre Skywalker.

Luke était fou de rage, il leva son sabrelaser prêt à frapper au dessus de la tête de l'empereur dont le visage ne trahissait aucune expression.

- « Tue-moi et ton voyage vers le côté obscur sera terminé. »

Luke était sur le point de décapiter l'empereur quand il entendit les voix de Obi-Wahn et celle de Yoda l'appeler à travers la force.

- « Luke ne cède pas à la colère, ce chemin te conduira vers le côté obscur. »

- « Céder à la colère tu ne dois pas. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de Luke car c'étaient les voix de ses maîtres qu'il entendait. Doucement il abaissa son sabrelaser, puis le désactiva.

L'empereur fixa Luke dans les yeux.

- « La pitié, c'est la mort Jedi . »

Des éclairs jaillissaient des mains de l'empereur et se dirigeaient irrémédiablement vers Luke. Pendant ce temps Vador arrivait devant la porte de la salle du trône de Palpatine. Mais la garde était toujours présente. Un garde s'avança vers le seigneur noir des Siths.

- « Sur ordre de l'empereur, personne ne passe. »

- « Savez-vous qui je suis, pour me parler ainsi ? »

Le garde resta sur ses positions.

- « Je regrette Seigneur Vador mais telle est la volonté de l'empereur. »

De l'extérieur de la salle du trône on percevait des gémissements ainsi que des cris de douleurs.

Vador comptait le nombre de garde et fixa la porte de la salle en envoyant un message à travers la force pour son fils. _Luke, tu ne dois pas mourir car je serai bientôt auprès de toi et je convaincrai l'empereur de ton utilité. _Vador espérait que son fils avait perçu son message à condition qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau pour le recevoir.

Vador allait faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Dans un passé lointain, il avait appelé cela de la diplomatie musclée, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent il allait créer de l'emploi au sein de l'Empire.

Il activa son sabrelaser et fonça vers la garde personnelle de l'empereur qui lui barrait le chemin.

Pendant ce temps le tête à tête entre l'empereur et Luke se poursuivait. Luke était à terre en train d'agoniser. L'empereur se rapprochait dangereusement de Luke pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

- « C'est maintenant que tu découvres la puissance du côtés obscur, mais il est trop tard Jedi, car maintenant tu vas mourir. »

L'empereur allait porter le coup de grâce quand d'un seul coup, une aura bleue entoura Skywalker et se propagea dans toute la pièce avant d'envelopper Palpatine également. L'aura se dissipa peu à peu, pour retrouver également le corps de L'empereur inanimé sur le sol de marbre de la salle du trône.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur Vador massacrait joyeusement la garde rapprochée de l'empereur afin de pouvoir faire cesser les négociations dans la salle du trône. Le combat était intéressant, car les gardes étaient des experts et sans la force Vador n'aurait eu aucune chance. 25 cadavres plus tard Vador finit enfin par pénétrer de nouveau dans la salle du trône, mais ce qu'il vit le terrifia, car il vit le corps de son fils et celui de Palatine à terre.

Il s'imagina un combat terrifiant qui avait dû mobiliser tous les pouvoirs de l'empereur et sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté à l'égard de son fils. A ce moment le Général Veers arriva avec 15 soldats d'élites et ordonna à des soldats d'emmener le Jedi en prison. Le seigneur Vador aida son maître à ce relever et l'installa sur son trône. L'empereur ne portait aucune blessure visible, Vador pensa que c'était l'utilisation de la force lors de ce combat qui l'avait épuisé. La salle fut évacuée et seul l'empereur resta, siégeant sur son trône.

Peux de temps après, Luke se réveilla la gorge sèche et un horrible mal de dos. Il se sentais vieux et vit son reflet dans la baie vitrée en face du trône et hurla.

**A SUIVRE …**


	3. Le procès de Luke Skywalker

**La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker :**

Auteur: Dark Revan

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Georges Lucas…malheureusement pour moi!

Warning: Aucun. Cette fic se concentre sur les personnages de Vador, Luke, Xizor et l'Empereur. Toutes les pensées sont en italique. Les chapitres sont cours, non pas par manque d'idées, mais pour laisser l'imagination des lecteurs travailler jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 et avant les Ombres de l'Empire.

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss-Tania : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je suis content que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Bisous !

**Chapitre 3: Le procès de Luke Skywalker**

**La salle du trône…**

Peu de temps après, Luke se réveilla avec la gorge sèche et un horrible mal de dos. Il se sentais vieux et faible, mais vit son reflet dans la baie vitrée en face du trône et hurla. Il voyait non pas, son reflet mais celui qui fut autrefois le sénateur Palpatine. Il ressemblait à l'Empereur, non il l'était devenu pensa-t-il. Ce corps serait pratique pour fuir l'Empire, mais il se voyait mal se présenter devant ses amis sous cette apparence en leur disant: « c'est moi Luke, vous me croyiez n'est-ce pas ? » La seule réponse qu'il pourrait avoir, c'est un tir de blaster avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire « Wookie ».

_Non je dois jouer le jeu, le temps que je comprenne ce qui mais arrivé et que je me sorte de ce guêpier._

Luke entendit un groupe de soldat se précipiter dans ses nouveaux appartements. Le capitaine se présenta devant celui qui devait être l'Empereur.

- « Mon Seigneur, nous vous avons entendu crier, que c'est-il passé ? »

- « Mais rien du tout mon brave, vous entendez des voix. Je ne criais pas, je m'entraînais à une toute nouvelle technique du côté obscur qui nécessite toutes mes facultés mentales. » Luke était en train de se mordre la langue et de supplier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et même les autres, pour que le capitaine gobe son histoire. Le capitaine resta sur ses positions.

- « Retournez à votre poste. »

Le capitaine fit un geste aux autres soldats pour les autoriser à rejoindre leur poste devant les appartements de l'Empereur. Le capitaine allait quitter la pièce quand il se retourna vers son Empereur.

- « Monseigneur, j'aurais une question à vous poser si vous me le permettez ? »

Luke qui avait hâte qu'il s'en aille accepta.

- « Pourrais-je connaître le nom de ce nouveau pouvoir que vous avez découvert ? »

Luke qui ne s'attendais pas à ça pris une bonne minute avant de répondre.

- « Je l'ai baptisé le cris de guerre de l'Empereur. »

- « Puis-je vous demander à quoi il sert ? »

Luke reprit une bonne minute pour y réfléchir.

- « il sert à faire peur à l'ennemi. »

- « Puis-je vous demander à quoi un tel pouvoir va pouvoir servir l'Empire ? »

Luke perdit son calme.

- « Comment un minable de votre espèce peut-il espérer comprendre un secret Sith alors qu'il n'est même pas initié. »

Le capitaine quitta la salle après une courte révérence sans demander son reste, car il ne voulait pas subir la colère de l'Empereur. Mais cette nouvelle technique avait quand même intrigué le capitaine. Une technique qui permettais de faire peur à l'ennemi ne servait à rien, car la présence du Seigneur Vador était largement suffisante, Évidemment il garda ses déductions pour lui-même car si l'Empereur devait l'apprendre, il serait au mieux envoyé dans les mines de Kessel et au pire il pourrait méditer éternellement sur son erreur.

Pendant ce temps, Luke goûtait enfin à une paix royale,quand il remarqua que sa gorge était désespérément sèche. Il chercha une unité de communication sur les poignées de son trône parmi la multitude de boutons qui si trouvait. Les boutons se trouvant sur les poignées du trône activaient des petites merveilles, dont la cache où était rangé le sabrelaser personnel de l'Empereur ainsi que son journal intime qui relatait la formation de son apprenti qui semblait parfois difficile et laborieuse.

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul bouton a essayer. Il activa enfin l'unité de communication mais il tomba sur la mauvaise personne car elle était reliée aux appartements privés du Seigneur Vador.

- « Que voulez-vous mon maître ? »

Luke avait envie de lui demander, de lui ramener un verre d'eau mais il s'abstint. En imaginant Vador lui ramener un verre d'eau, il en avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres, mais se promit de tenter le coup un de ces jours. Comme Luke ne pouvait plus se contenir en y repensant, il dût couper la transmission pour reprendre contenance.

Pendant ce temps le Seigneur Vador ne savait que penser, il n'avait jamais vu sourire l'Empereur sans raison et encore moins éteindre la transmission sans avoir rien dit. Est-ce que l'Empereur l'espionnait pour voir quelles étaient ces activités depuis la capture de Skywalker ?Non il ne le pensait pas, car pour l'Empereur, il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance ou du moins, c'est-ce qu'il aimait a penser. Vador décida de rendre visite à son maître pour voir si tout allait correctement, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison car il avait entendu par un de ces agents que l'Empereur avait développé une nouvelle technique grâce au côté obscur, c'est tout ce que l'agent avait pu lui dire de façon compréhensible car ensuite il lui avait parlé de cris de l'Empereur.

Vador avait pris cela pour un début de folie de la part de cet agent et lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il était payé pour rapporter des précieuses informations et non pour enrober le tout de propos complètement dénués de sens même s'il s'agissait de l'Empereur. En quittant ses appartements il se demandait quelle était cette technique et pourquoi l'Empereur ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être ne le jugeait-il pas encore prêt, après tout son maître avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui en ce qui concernait la maîtrise du côté obscur. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait où avait était enfermé son fils mais l'Empereur devait sûrement le savoir.

En traversant le corridor menant aux appartements privés de l'Empereur, il entendit deux gardes discuter de peine capital mais cela était courant au sein de l'Empire, mais un nom retenu son attention celui de Luke Skywalker. Son fils serai exécuté dans dix minutes sur ordres de l'Empereur. Vador se retourna et obligea un garde a lui révéler où se trouvait actuellement son fils grâce à l'étreinte de côté obscur car il n'avait plus le temps de se montrer diplomate.

- « Seigneur Vador, le prisonnier se trouve actuellement dans le bloc D5, des soldats sont en train de le sortir d'un bain de carbonite où il avait été plongé pour l'empêcher de nuire de nouveau à notre Empereur.

Vador qui sentait encore monter sa colère devait absolument se contrôler tant que le garde pourrait le renseigner.

- « Qui a ordonné de le plonger dans ce bain de carbonite ? »

- « Cette personne qui l'a fait pour le bien de l'Empire est le prince Xiz… »

Le garde ne finit jamais sa phrase car il avait succombé à l'étreinte mortelle de Vador qui n'avait pas pu se retenir en entendant le nom de son rival le prince Xizor.

Vador lâcha le cadavre et se dirigea vers les appartements de l'Empereur en pensant qu'il devrait trouver des arguments convaincants pour faire changer la décision de son maître concernant la destinée de son fils même s'il devait passer pour un imbécile devant l'Empereur .

Pendant ce temps Luke avait essayé de mémoriser le journal intime de l'empereur, pour être à la hauteur de son nouveaux rôle. Il maîtrisait à présent la diction et les gestes propres de son nouveau corps. Évidement il ne pourrait jamais atteindre la mégalomanie du véritable Empereur ni ses connaissances sur l'Empire.

Vador pénétra dans la salle du trône et posa un genou à terre et attendit. En fait il espérait ne pas attendre trop longtemps que son maître ne lui demande de se relever car la vie de son fils prendrait fin dans moins de dix minutes.

Luke observa Vador un moment,non car il avait la grosse tête en voyant le Seigneur noir des Sith avec un genou à terre devant lui, mais plutôt car il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il devait dire et pourtant il avait visionné de nombreuses fois cette partie sur les holos de l'Empereur mais sans résultats.

Vador se demandait s'il devait encore attendre longtemps, il comptait déjà trois bonnes minutes mais resta de marbre, seule sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer.

Luke trouva enfin les termes exactes après trois grosses minutes d'intense réflexion.

- « Relevez-vous mon ami. »

- « Maître, vous saviez que sur l'ordre de Xizor, Skywalker a été plongé dans de la carbonite et mis dans le bloc D5.

Luke ne dis rien car il était en train de réfléchir. En effet si lui avait pris la place de l'Empereur, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Palpatine avait pu disparaître, dans son propre corps. Il se jura de prendre une bonne douche et de changer de vêtement uns fois qu'il aurait réintégré son véritable corps. Mais pour Luke c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle car le véritable Empereur dans de la carbonite cela voulait dire moins de problème immédiat. _De toutes façon mon corps est à l'abri là où il est. _Luke pensait faire souffrir Vador comme le Seigneur noir l'avait fait souffrir en lui annonçant qu'il était son père. _Cher père,aujourd'hui je vous annonce que je suis le maître et vous l'élève._

Luke n'était pas au courant du transfert de son véritable corps mais ne montra rien, après tout il était l'Empereur donc il savait tout avant tout le monde.

- « Vous en doutiez Seigneur Vador ? »

- « Maître je vous prie de reconsidérer la position de Skywalker. »

Luke sentais que Vador au fond de lui tenais à son fils, mais il ne savait pas pour quelles obscures raisons il y tenait tant.

- « Seigneur Vador, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me supplier ? Un seigneur noir des Siths qui supplie, je doute que cela arrange nos affaires, où dois-je comprendre qu'il est tant pour moi de changer d'apprenti ?

- « Maître, j'aimerai uniquement que vous révisiez votre jugement en ce qui concerne la décision de mettre Skywalker à mort car il pourrait être utile à l'Empire.

Luke avait du mal a assimiler ces nouvelles données, il était littéralement en sueur sous sa cape.

- « Vous pouvez répéter Seigneur Vador ? »

- « Maître, selon vos ordre il doit être exécuter dans trois minutes. »

Luke devait trouver une solution et vite, car sinon il serait condamné a rester sous l'apparence du sénateur Palpatine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- « Seigneur Vador, faites annuler la peine de mort et que l'on prépare un procès équitable que je dirigerai personnellement. »

- « Oui mon maître. »

En sortant de la salle du trône Vador n'était pas convaincu que se soit la meilleur façon de procéder mais au moins il avait un sursis pour convaincre l'Empereur.

Luke avait envie de faire transpirer Vador tout en sauvant son propre corps. Il convoqua le prince Xizor par holonet car le falleen ne se trouvait pas en se moment sur la planète.

- « Prince Xizor,est-ce vous qui avez condamné Skywalker en mon nom ? »

L'hologramme du falleen avait la taille du poing de Luke et pourtant on sentais la malveillance de la créature.

- « Oui monseigneur, mais je ne pensais que vous servir. »

La vérité était toutes autres, Xizor voulait tué Luke pour que Vador tombe en disgrâce devant l'Empereur mais ces raisons n'étaient connus que de lui seul.

- « Vous voulez me servir parfait, je réquisitionne votre station orbitale pour le procès de Skywalker et j'ai également besoin de votre présence. »

- « Je ferai selon vos ordres comme toujours monseigneur. »

Après la communication avec le Falleen, Luke se tourna vers la baie vitrée. _Tout se passe comme je l'avais prédis._

**La résidence orbitale du prince Xizor…**

Luke était installé dans le meilleur fauteuil de la station et présidait le jugement qui allait commencé. Les jurés étaient tous des sénateurs corrompus ou des officiers prêt à anéantir les ennemis de l'Empire. En vérité, le véritable Empereur n'aurais aucune chance devant ce genre de tribunal sans un coup de pouce de Luke, mais avant cela le nouvel Empereur allait d'abord s'amuser un peu. Le seigneur Vador et le prince Xizor se présentaient devant le nouveau maître des lieux. Luke les fixa un moment.

- « Bien, j'ai besoin d'avocats et vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire. »

Vador s'imagina déjà en pleine plaidoirie pour sauver son fils par tout les moyens et écraserait par la même occasion Xizor devant l'Empereur. Mais les voies de l'Empereur sont impénétrables.

- « Seigneur Vador, vous serez l'avocat général tandis que le prince Xizor sera l'avocat de Luke Skywalker. »

Vador foudroya Xizor du regard et se tourna vers l'Empereur pour protester mais le nouveau maître des lieux l'avait devancé.

- « Telle est ma volonté Seigneur Vador. »

Tous les espoirs de Vador s'envolait en fumée car il devait accuser son fils de traîtrise et le faire condamner tandis que Xizor devait sauver son fils. Ces pires cauchemars étaient arrivés, il devait perdre contre Xizor alors que lui ne ferait certainement rien pour sauver son fils.

Luke déclara que le jugement pouvais commencer. Des gardes amenèrent leur prisonnier devant Xizor. Palpatine hurla dans tout le tribunal qu'il était l'Empereur, le seul et l'unique mais avec son nouveau corps personne ne le prit au sérieux.

Xizor vit son client lui être amené et sourit.

- « Skywalker,si vous êtes Palpatine alors moi je suis Boba Fett la plus grande terreur de la galaxie. »

Palpatine le foudroya d'un regard qui en disait long. _Si un jour, je devais revenir au pouvoir je vous montrerai qui est le chasseur de prime et qui est la victime._

Luke déclara que la séance pouvait commencer et se tourna vers le prince Xizor.

- « Prince Xizor, que plaidez-vous pour la défense de votre client? »

- « Mon client plaide évidement coupable Monseigneur. »

Vador aurait, s'il l'avait pu, désintégrer Xizor du regard. Mais malheureusement il devait se tenir à son rôle car tel était la volonté de l'Empereur. Mais pour son plus grand réconfort il vit que son fils n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la stratégie de son « avocat » car la colère se lisait sur son visage, il avait envie d'étriper son défenseur, et seuls les gardes l'en empêchait. Vador était si ému, il lisait tant de colère sur le visage de Luke à l'heure où sa destinée serait à jamais scellée. Il faillit verser une larme s'il l'avait encore pu. _Mon fils je te sauverai par tout les moyens et je souhaite que pour une fois la force accorde la victoire à Xizor, pour que tu sois sauvé. Si les talents de Xizor sont à la hauteur de sa fourberie alors Luke tu sera bientôt près de moi._

Le nouvel Empereur regarda enfin son père.

- « Seigneur Vador vous pouvez commencer, vous avez la parole. »

Vador qui ne savait que trop faire devait obéir ou être traduis devant la justice également pour rébellion et trahison. Il devait obéir à son maître. _Pardonne-moi mon fils._

- « Officiers et sénateur vous avez devant vous le parfait psychopathe, un rebel pur et dur qui n'ait là que pour tout saccager sur son passage. C'est un mégalomane né. »

Palpatine n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, il allait pulvériser son apprenti et éparpiller les restes aux confins de la galaxie.

Luke qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle se tourna vers Xizor pour qu'il prenne le relais afin de protéger son client.

- « Mes amis, mon Empereur, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec le Seigneur Vador mais là, je suis ravi de voir que nous pensons la même chose, et tout comme lui je pense qu'il faut exterminer tous les rebelles jusqu'au dernier. »

Vador qui ne savait plus quoi dire, sentait la colère monter en lui, il avait deviné les intentions de Xizor, avec lui son fils n'aurait aucune chance. Vador était sur le point de massacrer les jurés qui approuvaient sa précédente déclaration ainsi que son grand rival qui en remettait une couche et tout ça sous les yeux de l'Empereur.

Luke devait rabattre sa capuche pour étouffer un fou rire.

Vador activa son sabre laser et fonça sur les jurés. Après tout si il n'y avait plus de jurés, il n'y aurait plus de décision, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé et puis des sénateurs corrompus, l'Empereur en avait des centaines donc la perte de quelques uns ne se verrait pas, surtout si ils servaient une bonne cause. Mais en vérité cela servait sa cause, mais dans les massacres qu'il faisait à tours de bras il avait fermé les yeux sur ce détail.

Cinquante cadavres plus tard, Vador se précipitait sur la garde personnelle du prince Xizor. Xizor restait impassible et comptait le temps que tenaient ses propres gardes face au seigneur noir des Sith. Pendant ce temps Palpatine s'était enfui dans un corridor. Luke ordonna à sa garde personnelle de rattraper le fuyard. Vador, enfin arrivait au moment tant attendu. Il allait enfin pouvoir rembourser Xizor et il s'en faisait un devoir. Le prince Xizor resta impassible mais il transpirait intérieurement quand il entendit enfin la voie de son sauveur.

- « Un instant Seigneur Vador. »

Vador se tournait vers son maître toujours sabre laser au poing.

- « Maître, cet individu est un traitre on ne peux lui faire confiance. »

- « Et vous Seigneur Vador, vous ne me trahissez pas ? Je vous donne un devoir simple, vous deviez juste défendre les intérêts de l'Empire et je vous retrouve a transformer ce tribunal en champs de bataille. Alors seigneur Vador, je vous repose la question: Qui ma trahi ? »

Xizor restait totalement impassible, mais espérait que la colère de l'Empereur soit assez grande pour voir son rival transformé en cadavre fumant.

- « Maître je pensais qu'il était de mon devoir de… »

- « Vous pensiez Seigneur Vador, voilà qui est nouveau. Parfait nous allons donc mettre votre cerveau a contribution pour éclaircir ce désordre. Donc vous massacrez mes jurés, détruisez les équipements de l'Empire qui coûte une petite fortune, le prisonnier s'est enfui pendant la confusion générale et vous exécutez les gardes du prince Xizor avant de le tuer lui-même si je ne vous l'avais pas interdit, et la seule excuse que vous avez à me fournir c'est que vous pensiez. Alors je ne voudrais pas être là, le jour où vous ne penseriez pas. Alors Seigneur Vador, quels sont vos conclusions, que doit-je penser d'après-vous ? »

Vador ne savait plus quoi dire, il savait que cela finirait mal pour lui. La seule chose que Vador aurait voulu faire remarquer à l'Empereur avant sa propre exécution, c'est que les seuls mobiliers à avoir été détruis était ceux appartenant à Xizor, mais tout compte fait il s'abstint de tout commentaires, car l'Empereur aimait inventer des façons attrayantes pour faire mourir à petits feux ceux qui lui tenaient tête. _Peut-être que la force nous réunira mon fils, car je crains que je vais te précéder dans la tombe._

Le prince Xizor était enchanté de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il se voyait déjà le nouveau bras droit de l'Empereur.

Un soldat de la garde personnelle de l'Empereur se présenta à lui et lui murmura quelques mots, l'Empereur lui donna des instructions que personnes d'autre que le garde n'entendit, avant de sortir de la salle qui servait de tribunal improvisé et qui était en fait la salle de réception du prince Xizor.

Luke fixa Vador un moment afin de le faire transpirer un peu.

- « Seigneur Vador, il se trouve que ma garde à l'air moins incompétente que vous, car elle a capturé le prisonnier qui ne devrais plus tarder à être présenté devant moi pour la sentence finale quand à vous, je m'occuperait de votre cas en temps et en heures. »

Venant de l'Empereur, Vador savait qu'il n'aurait rien de plaisant à sa prochaine visite dans les appartements privés de l'Empereur. Quand à Xizor il était au bord des larmes, il allait être débarrasser de son rival et peut-être même le remplacer auprès de l'Empereur.

La garde personnel de l'Empereur se présenta devant le maître de l'Empire avec le prisonnier et salua.

« Bien, comme je l'avais prédis Skywalker tu te retrouve de nouveau devant moi pour entendre la sentence finale que je vais prononcer. »

Palpatine c'était pourtant battu pour échapper à la garde, mais depuis son changement de corps, il avait perdu l'usage de la force. Il pensait que c'était temporaire mais selon la décision finale de cet imposteur qui se faisait passer pour lui, cela pourrait être définitif. D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité de cet imposteur, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait payer cher cet affront.

- « Skywalker, vous serez conduit dans la plus sombre et la plus humide des cellules et vous serez nourri comme un autre prisonnier jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Vous verrez que des Wookies avec des moufles savent mieux faire la cuisine que nos droides. Qu'on l'emmène. Luke pensait clouer le bec à Palpatine et en même temps faire un petit régime pour le bien de son véritable corps. Luke quitta la station orbitale avec ses bras droits et se réfugia dans ses appartements.

**La prison…**

Palpatine était fou de rage dans sa cellule, mais il était également ravi, car il avait découvert le nom de son imposteur, c'était Luke Skywalker. S' il arrivait à former le jeune homme, cela pourrait être un atout de poids pour l'Empire. Le seigneur Vador qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez,voilà la raison qui le mettait autant en rogne, car il ne voyait rien ou alors…

_Non, je l'ai formé, le seigneur Vador ne me trahira jamais. _Le prince Xizor était un autre sujet qui le mettais en colère. Il a plaidé coupable, mais lui aussi paiera le moment venu. Pendant que l'ancien sénateur était perdu dans ses pensés, il attaqua machinalement sa ration de prisonnier, qu'il jeta d'un seul coup contre un mur.

- « Skywalker, tu avais raison sur un seul point, en prison la cuisine ne peux plus être pire. » _Si je reviens au pouvoir,je modifierai certaines choses et je remplacerai également certaines personnes._

Toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensée, Palpatine n'entendit pas les traits de blasters provenant de l'extérieur de sa cellule. D'un seul coup le mur droit de sa cellule explosa et le projeta au sol et une silhouette se découpa dans la fumée produite par l'explosion…

**A suivre…**


	4. La découverte de Vador

**La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker :**

Auteur: Dark Revan

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Georges Lucas…malheureusement pour moi!

Warning: Aucun. Cette fic se concentre sur les personnages de Vador, Luke, Xizor et l'Empereur. Toutes les pensées sont en italique. Les chapitres sont cours, non pas par manque d'idées, mais pour laisser l'imagination des lecteurs travailler jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 et avant les Ombres de l'Empire. Yan n'est pas dans la carbonite dans cette fic!

**Chapitre 4: La découverte de Vador**

**La prison…**

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Palpatine n'entendit pas les bruits de blasters provenant de l'extérieur de sa cellule. D'un seul coup, le mur droit de sa cellule explosa le projetant au sol et une silhouette se découpa dans la fumée produite par l'explosion. C'était un wookie qui se présenta à lui et qui lui faisait signe de le suivre, une épée dans les mains.

- « Ainsi Skywalker, tu me jettes en prison et tu envoie cette chose qui ne passe même pas par les portes, armée comme un boucher et pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu lui as ordonné de me couper un bras ou une jambe et de me la servir comme repas. »

Le wookie avança et parla au sénateur même si celui-ci ne comprit pas un mot. Pour Palpatine cela semblait être une confirmation et pâlit.

- « Skywalker, tu es digne d'être mon nouvel apprenti mais je te maudis, comment peux-tu faire ça à ton futur maître, je ne te pensais pas aussi sournois. J'en toucherai deux mots au Seigneur Vador pour qu'il refasse ton éducation en ma faveur si je survie à toutes ces traîtrises évidemment.

Une autre personne entra dans la cellule de l'ancien sénateur et se tourna vers le wookie.

- « qu'est-ce qui se passe chewie ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la grande conversation avec Luke, on doit partir avant que d'autres gardes n'arrivent. »

Le wookie se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur et lui répondit dans sa langue natale.

- « tu es sûr, allons tu as dû te tromper, Luke est un peu cinglé mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à se maudire lui-même. »

Palpatine vit cette nouvelle personne s'approcher de lui.

- « Ne vous approcher pas de moi, je suis l'empereur Palpatine et je vous ferai mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si vous approchez encore d'un seul pas.

- « Mon vieux Chewie tu as raison, il a complètement disjoncté, je ne pensais pas que l'air de ces cellules était aussi malsain. Luke mon vieux, tu continuera ton délire plus tard, sinon je serai obligé de sévir. »

- « C'est Skywalker qui vous a envoyé pour me cuisiner, je veux vos noms afin de vous faire frire une fois que j'aurai repris ma place aux commandes de l'Empire. Si vous osez m'attaquer je vous détruirai grâce aux pouvoirs du côté obscur ».

Palpatine savait qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa maîtrise de la force mais il n'avait pas mieux à proposer et il maudissait en ce moment sa propre faiblesse.

- « Mais voyons Luke c'est moi Yan, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Décidément la prison sa ne te réussit vraiment pas. Et Chewie tu te rappelles de lui au moins ? »

- « Chewie ainsi c'est le nom du boucher et tu dois être son assistant n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien sénateur attrapa son assiette contenant son ancienne ration et la leva près à s'en servir contre ses agresseurs.

- « Fiston, tu dois vraiment sortir d'ici et tu ne me laisse pas beaucoup de choix, je vais être obligé de sévir. »

Yan fit un signe à son équipier et tout deux se jetaient sur ce qui ressemblait à Luke. Palpatine se débattit comme un beau diable et assomma à moitié Yan avec son assiette.

- « Alors là fiston tu y vas un peu fort, je vais être obligé de te corriger et d'utiliser les grands moyens. »

Au prix de gros efforts, Yan et Chewie avaient enfin pu le maîtriser. Chewie maintenant Luke pendant que Yan le ligotait et le bâillonnait avec un horrible mal de tête et un œil au beurre noir.

- « Luke je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'on fait mais tu restera attaché pendant tout le chemin du retour à bord du Faucon, le temps que Leia t'examine, après tout tu es son frère et moi je suis ravi d'être fils unique.

**La salle du trône…**

Luke devait réfléchir à une punition à infliger à son père en tant qu'Empereur. Mais il n'avait aucune idée à la hauteur de la mégalomanie du véritable empereur. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges il ne trouvait vraiment rien et dans moins de cinq minutes il devait avoir la visite du chef comptable pour connaître la situation économique de l'Empire. _L'économie mais bien sûr voilà qui me donne une idée._

Après sa réunion avec le chef comptable il composa le numéro des appartements du seigneur Vador. L'image du seigneur Vador se matérialisa devant l'Empereur, elle aurait pu tenir dans le point de celui-ci.

- « Que voulez-vous mon maître ? »

- « Seigneur Vador, j'ai longuement réfléchi à votre punition après m'avoir désobéi et celle-ci va également servir l'Empire. »

Vador s'attendait au pire, que l'empereur réfléchisse aussi longtemps à son châtiment ne présageait rien de bon, surtout qu'une autre nouvelle le préoccupait.

- « Mon maître, Skywalker c'est échappé à grâce à l'aide de ses amis. »

- « Oui, je suis déjà au courant et je suis personnellement cette affaire car si vous aviez fait preuve de plus de vigilance cela ne serai pas arrivé seigneur Vador.

Vador aurait voulu lui dire que cela était sa faute, car après tout c'était lui qui l'avait fait mettre en cellule mais il s'abstint car il n'était jamais bon d'éveiller la colère de l'empereur.

- « C'est un peu vous qui m'avez décidé au sujet de votre punition. »

Vador était en train de transpirer à grosses gouttes sous son masque, il se voyait déjà en train de laver les ponts de son super destroyer ou pire encore perdre la confiance de l'empereur et devoir se mettre au service du prince Xizor.

Luke devait rajuster sa capuche pour cacher son sourire naissant.

- « Seigneur Vador vous allez vous rendre dans le secteur de Bespin avec le prince Xizor afin de promouvoir sa compagnie de transport. Ne me remercier pas, je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien dans vos nouvelles fonctions seigneur Vador. Je suis sûr qu'à votre retour vous serez un autre homme plus disposé à me servir et à moins désobéir à mes ordres même s'il s'agit de votre fils. Oui j'en suis même convaincu, car vous appartenez à l'Empire, tout comme votre fils désormais,vous êtes entièrement à moi, ne l'oubliez jamais seigneur Vador. Le prince Xizor est déjà au courant de votre nouvelle affectation et vous attend à bord de votre vaisseau de commandement, il serai indélicat de le faire attendre n'est-ce pas Vador ? »

- « Il en sera fait selon vos désirs maître. »

- « Je l'espère Seigneur Vador, oui je l'espère dans votre intérêt. »

Luke lui fit un de ses horrible sourire qui lui révéla ses dents jaunies et brisées et coupa la communication ce qui entraîna chez lui un énorme fou rire.

Vador tournait comme un lion en cage dans ces appartements, car il venait de ce faire remonter les bretelles par l'Empereur et par-dessus tout, il devait « assister » le prince Xizor lors de ces campagnes de promotion sur Bespin. Mais cela n'était qu'une façade car le prince Xizor comptait s'emparer des usines de raffinages de Bespin au nom de l'Empire.

Un soldat de la garde personnelle de Xizor entra et se présenta.

- « Seigneur Vador, le prince Xizor commence à être fatigué de vous attendre. »

Vador était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il appela la force et projeta le garde par la fenêtre, le malheureux fit une chute de 400 étages.

- « Et bien qu'il attende que je me mette en condition, afin de ne pas étrangler Xizor avant la fin de cette maudite mission offerte pas notre si généreux empereur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard à bord du vaisseau de commandement de Vador.

- « Seigneur Vador, je vous attendais, mais où donc se trouve le garde qui est allé vous chercher ?

- « Il a eu un malencontreux accident de parcours, je doute qu'il nous rejoigne pour cette mission ni pour une autre d'ailleurs. »

- « Je suppose qu'il n'a pas su trouver les mots adéquats pour attirer votre attention. »

- « Je vous rassure ses mots étaient parfaits, mais je suppose qu'il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire ».

- « Cela devait être dû à sa jeunesse je suppose ? »

- « Ou à un manque d'information de votre part peut-être »

- « Peut-être, je vous l'accorde, il est si difficile de trouver des personnes compétentes de nos jours. »

Le prince Xizor se rendit à la baie d'observation afin d'admirer la vue. Xizor ne s'offusqua pas de la perte du soldat car toutes les conversations entre lui et Vador étaient enregistrées et terminaient toujours chez l'Empereur c'est pourquoi il devait toujours faire bonne impression.

Vador rejoignit le prince Xizor et tout deux partirent en mission au nom de l'empereur.

**Le Faucon Millenium…**

L'ancien sénateur était ligoté sur un lit dans le secteur médical du Faucon.

- « Yan, pourquoi tu as ligoté Luke, ce n'est pas un ennemi mais mon frère et ton ami. »

- « Excusez-moi votre altesse mais Luke a fondu un fusible dans cette maudite prison et nous a accueillis en se maudissant, en m'assommant à moitié et pour finir j'ai reçu son meilleur crochet du droit dans la figure. Alors évidement j'ai dû sévir. »

Leia enleva le chiffon qui servait à bâillonner son frère. Palpatine la fusilla du regard.

- « Ne t'approche pas femme, vous allez tous me le payer maudits rebelles. Comment osez vous kidnapper l'Empereur ? Vous serez massacrés jusqu'aux derniers sans exceptions car telle est ma volonté. »

Chewie qui était en train de faire la cuisine et qui en avait assez de ces menaces assomma Luke à l'aide d'une poêle à frire ce qui l'envoya la tête la première dans la vitre de la baie médicale et celui-ci ne demanda pas son reste.

- « Chewie pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Chewie marmonna quelque chose que Yan s'empressa de traduire.

- « Il dit qu'il ira peut-être mieux en se réveillant et que des fois un choc est plus efficace qu'un grand discours et que cela permet de remettre les idées en place. »

Leia commença à taper du pied.

- « Yan Solo! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ? »

- « Nous l'avons sauvé votre altesse. »

- « C'est la meilleure, je retrouve mon frère ligoté et à moitié fous, Chewie l'assomme avec une pôle à frire et vous l'avez sauvé. »

- « Leia, il nous a attaqué avec une assiette, et puis il m'a assommé à moitié alors j'ai dû sévir. »

- « Tu as dû sévir, alors tu avoues que tu l'a maltraité ainsi que Chewie. »

- « Leia, on l'a sauvé et pour me remercier, il m'assomme et je reçois son meilleur crochet du droit alors pour les remerciements j'ai déjà donné. »

Yan et Chewie s'installèrent dans le cockpit.

- « Ah les femmes, elles ne veulent jamais rien comprendre, tu sauves leur seul et unique frère et voilà comment on te remercie. Crois-moi Chewie, il vaut mieux rester célibataire. »

**La salle du trône…**

Luke était en train de réfléchir à sa vie actuelle quand tout d'un coup il reçut une transmission holographique, c'était le prince Xizor.

- « Prince Xizor quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

- « Bonjour mon maître. Bespin sera un excellent investissement pour l'Empire Monseigneur. »

- « Venez en aux faits Xizor. »

- « Maître, nous perdons beaucoup d'argent en ce moment car nous avons quelques problèmes d'ordre diplomatique. »

- « Je perds patience Xizor, vous ne voudriez pas me faire perdre mon temps je suppose ? »

Xizor qui était en général de marbre face à toutes les situations, transpirait à grosses gouttes car la nouvelle n'était pas bonne du tout et il ne voulait surtout pas mettre l'Empereur en colère.

- « Loin de moi cette idée mon Empereur. » Xizor aurait voulu se jeter aux pieds de l'image qui représentait l'ancien sénateur car il imaginait déjà la suite mais il espérait conserver encore un peu de dignité.

- « Xizor vous avez dix secondes sans quoi, je me passerai de vos services. »

Xizor remarqua que l'Empereur avait perdu patience et qu'il ne lui donnait déjà plus son titre de prince. Xizor savait également qu'il ne serait plus au service de personne s'il ne se dépêchait pas car quitter le service de son Empereur signifierait sa mort.

- « Maître, le Seigneur Vador nous a fait perdre 500 milliards de crédits jusqu'à présent et si je compte mon dernier relevé, on arrive à un total 800 milliards de crédits. »

- « C'est impressionnant. »

- « C'est une catastrophe mon maître. »

Luke devait se retenir de rire, car lui-même était un mauvais diplomate alors que son père ne le soit pas ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. _Ma sœur doit tenir ce don de notre mère. _

Luke reprit contenance.

- « C'est une catastrophe ce que le seigneur Vador a fait. Qu'il revienne immédiatement, afin de répondre de ses crimes devant moi. Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de rechercher un nouvel apprenti. »

Xizor était heureux car son pire ennemi allait subir la colère de l'Empereur et en général, on n'y survivait pas.

- « Je lui transmets immédiatement vos ordres mon Maître. »

Luke coupa la transmission et se leva de son trône pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il était ravi_. Leia si tu me voyais en ce moment, je sers l'Alliance comme jamais. Je vais non seulement me payer du bon temps et en plus je vais semer la zizanie au sein de l'Empire._ _Je dois maintenant réfléchir à une sanction à la hauteur de ma réputation._

Xizor s'empressa d'aller voir le seigneur Vador pour lui annoncer ce qui pour lui, était une excellente nouvelle.

Trois jours plus tard le Seigneur noir des Siths était à genou devant son maître.

- « Seigneur Vador vous m'avez terriblement déçu sur Bespin. »

- « Mon maître, c'est le prince Xizor qui travaillé contre moi. »

- « Allons Vador, ne rejetez pas votre incompétence sur les autres. »

- « Vous m'avez fait perdre une fortune ainsi qu'a l'Empire, ce qui me déplaît fortement Vador. »

Vador remarqua qu'il ne lui donnait plus son titre de « Seigneur » ce qui le mis étrangement mal à l'aise.

- «Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de choisir un nouvel apprenti. Vador, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mon apprenti ? »

- « Depuis longtemps mon maître. »

- « Oui depuis longtemps, et vous n'avez toujours pas compris, sans crédits je ne pourrai traquer tous les rebelles et si cela devait être le cas, cela me déplairai fortement et je serai obligé de remplacer mon personnel au grand complet. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Seigneur Vador ? »

- « C'est très clair mon maître. »

Vador transpirait à grosses gouttes sous son armure et il espérait pouvoir le faire encore de nombreuses années aux services de son maître.

- « Bien maintenant parlons des dédommagements que vous devez à l'Empire. »

- « Quels dédommagements mon maître ? »

- « Vous m'avez fait perdre beaucoup de crédits Vador alors je vais prendre la somme exacte sur votre compte personnel. D'après le prince Xizor vous me devez 800 milliards de crédits. »

- « Comment, je n'ai fait que seconder le prince Xizor. »

- « Seigneur Vador douteriez-vous de la parole du prince ou de la mienne. »

- « Non mon maître. »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pourquoi tous vos objets personnels me seront remis, votre forteresse appartiendra désormais à l'Empire, vous ne serez plus qu'un locataire à présent. Je ne vous confisque pas votre armure, mais sachez qu'elle appartient désormais à l'Empire et si je juge que votre personne ne m'est plus utile, je la ferais recycler avec votre cadavre à l'intérieur. Est-ce clair Seigneur Vador ? »

- « Mon maître… »

- « Telle est ma volonté Seigneur Vador. »

Vador savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Xizor avait certainement préparé son plan bien avant leur départ sur Bespin. Mais Vador le ferait payer pour tous cela d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Deux heures plus tard, Luke reçut les affaires personnelles de Vador dans la salle du trône. Il était fier de lui, personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir ainsi dépouillé Vador. Il était tellement fier de ces prouesses qu'il était en train de danser dans la salle du trône avec un carton contenant les affaires de Vador. Le majordome de l'Empereur entra avec un carton dans les mains et vit Luke en train de danser. D'un seul coup Luke le remarqua.

- « Je vous amène les dernières affaires du Seigneur Vador mon Empereur. »

Luke qui se sentait complètement idiot avec son carton dans les mains, alla de nouveau installer confortablement sur son trône.

- « bien donnez-les moi. »

Le majordome lui remis le carton qu'il avait dans les mains, fit une petite courbette et partit.

Luke trouva un holo portrait au fond du carton et mais quand il voulut l'allumer un bouton clignota sur son trône et une transmission arriva, c'était le seigneur Vador.

- « Mon maître… »

Luke lui raccrocha au nez car il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il fouillait les affaires de Vador et encore moins par son propriétaire. Malheureusement Luke fit une erreur de manipulation sur son trône car Vador était encore en ligne, il ne voyait rien de ce que faisait l'Empereur, cependant il entendait toujours ce qu'il disait.

Luke activa enfin le portrait et admira. Ce portrait représentait une très belle femme et son nom était inscrit en dessous. Il y avait écrit « Padmé ». Luke était tombé en extase devant ce portrait.

- « Si seulement tu était à mes côtés Padmé, je serai moins seul et j'aurai une excuse pour ne pas voir tout les jours cet imbécile de Vador. Voilà une femme comme je les aime, à la fois belle et digne.

Vador qui dans ces appartements n'en croyait pas ces oreilles et coupa sa transmission, il en avait assez entendu et son esprit avait imaginé le reste. Il pensa que l'Empereur lui avait fait croire à la mort de sa femme pour pouvoir lui enlever et s'en faire une concubine mais ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça. Il sentait déjà le côté obscur monter en lui, il sauverait Padmé même s'il devait affronter son maître en combat singulier. Vador se rappelait tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec sa femme avant que l'Empereur ne la lui prenne. Il devrait payer pour cela, aujourd'hui ce serai lui le maître et c'est l'Empereur qui serait à genoux. Plus il longeait les corridors qui menaient aux appartements privés de l'empereur plus ses doutes se transformaient en certitudes. L'Empereur paiera pour son forfait.

Luke qui admirait toujours l'holo portrait entendit d'un seul coup un de ses gardes surveillant la porte de son trône agoniser. Luke se leva de son siège pour voir ce qui ce passait mais il était trop tard. La porte menant à son trône venait d'être découpée par un sabre-laser. La porte s'effondra et il vit un des gardes coupé en deux tandis que l'autre avait perdu sa tête. La fumée se dissipa complètement pour le plus grand malheur de Luke. Dark Vador entra dans la salle du trône sabre lasers au poing…

**À suivre…**


	5. Les déboires de Luke

**La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker :**

Auteur: Dark Revan

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Georges Lucas…malheureusement pour moi!

Warning: Aucun. Cette fic se concentre sur les personnages de Vador, Luke, Xizor et l'Empereur. Toutes les pensées sont en italique. Les chapitres sont courts, non pas par manque d'idées, mais pour laisser l'imagination des lecteurs travailler jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 et avant les Ombres de l'Empire.

**Chapitre 5: Les déboires de Luke**

La fumée se dissipa complètement pour le plus grand malheur de Luke. Dark Vador entra dans la salle du trône sabrelaser au poing…

- « Maître, vous allez payer de vôtre vie, pour ce que vous m'avez fait à moi et à elle. »

Luke, qui ne comprenait rien, alla se réfugier sur son trône et hurla.

- « A la garde, on m'assassine, venez protéger vôtre Empereur. »

Vador qui était hors de lui, massacra tous les gardes en un clin d'œil avant de fixer à nouveau son ancien maître.

- « Vous ne pensiez quand même pas, que quelques soldats allaient pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai eu un bon maître pour me former, mais maintenant il est tant pour mon maître de mourir afin que je puisse prendre sa place. »

Luke était en train de tripoter l'accoudoir de son trône afin de demander de l'aide de toute urgence quand il obtint enfin une transmission avec un officier de la marine impériale.

- « Mon Empereur que puis-je pour vous ? »

- « On essaye de m'assassiner, venez vite. »

- « Je vous envoie quelques hommes au plus vite. »

- « Quelques hommes ? vous vous fichez de moi, contre cet assassin il faut mobiliser toute l'armée. »

- « Mais maître, je ne connais aucun criminel qui pourrait vous inquiéter, alors envoyer l'armée je pense que cela est exagéré.

Pendant ce temps le Seigneur Vador était en train de massacrer les derniers soldats de la sécurité.

Luke était en train de transpirer à grosses gouttes en regardant le carnage.

- « Officier quand on a le seigneur Vador comme meurtrier, il faut au moins l'armée pour le ralentir. Vous ne voudriez….

La communication fut coupée car Vador avait tranché à l'aide de son sabrelaser l'accoudoir permettant la transmission.

- « Je suis désolé de avoir fait attendre maître. »

- « Pas autant que moi. »

Luke prit ses jambes à son coup et fonça pour quitter la salle du trône mais Vador était plus rapide et s'interposa entre Luke et la sortie.

- « Maître, se pourrait-il que la peur vous assaille ? »

Luke ne savait plus quoi faire, même en ayant toutes ses capacités, il savait qu'il serait incapable d'écraser son père, alors il devait trouver quelque chose où il allait mourir.

- « Maître, vous êtes vieux et faible. Quand je vous aurai tué, je serai le nouvel Empereur et l'on aura tôt fait de vous oublier. Ainsi Dark Sidious cèdera sa place au profit de Dark Vador. »

Luke reprit un air confiant et fixa Vador avant de lui sourire.

- « Seigneur Vador, vous croyez vraiment que je suis aussi faible que ce vous voulez bien penser. Alors laissez moi vous prouver le contraire. Je vais vous montrer pourquoi je suis le maître et vous seulement mon apprenti. Si vous me rejoignez pas alors vous serez éliminé.

Luke tendit les mains vers Vador et appela le côté obscur comme il l'avait vu dans les dossiers personnels du sénateur Palpatine.

Vador qui s'attendait à subir la colère de l'Empereur,et se mit en garde afin de se protéger des éclairs de son ancien maître.

Malheureusement pour le plus grand malheur de Luke rien ne se produisit, et il resta mains tendues en espérant qu'un miracle se produise.

Vador, qui pensait qu'il allait être consumé par la fureur de l'Empereur, se prépara à mourir dignement, car il savait au fond de lui que son sabrelaser serait inefficace. _Luke dans quelque instant je serai un avec la force car l'Empereur aura raison de moi. Adieu Luke._

Vador positionna son sabre laser de la même façon que son ancien maître Obi-Wan avant que celui-ci fût terrassé par le Seigneur Noir. Vador attendait la mort, mais rien ne se produisit. Il ne sentit aucune douleur ce qui l'étonna. Vador fixa à nouveau l'Empereur dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'amusa beaucoup. Il vit l'Empereur en face de lui tout aussi étonné que lui avec les mains tendues vers lui, mais apparemment rien ne se produisit.

- « Votre déchéance est complète mon maître et il est tant d'y mettre un terme. »

Luke ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait vu le véritable Empereur utiliser ces éclairs de force dans une vidéo, ça devait marcher, mais alors pourquoi ?

La réponse lui vint de lui-même, il n'était pas le véritable Empereur, il n'en possédait que l'apparence. Malheureusement cette conclusion arrivait un peu tard.

Vador avait repris confiance en lui.

- « Maître vous allez mourir, mais je ne vais pas vous tuer comme je le ferai avec un jedi, pour m'avoir trahi ainsi que Padmé vous allez avoir un traitement spécial.

Vador appela sa garde personnelle.

- « Qu'on l'emmène à bord de mon destroyer personnel et dites à l'amiral de faire cap vers le soleil le plus proche. »

- « A vos ordres Seigneur Vador. »

Les gardes savaient qu'on ne discutait pas les ordres de Vador sans en subir les conséquences, qui étaient en générale assez expéditives. Luke fut ligoté et emmené car tels étaient les ordres du nouveau maître des lieux.

Luke était en cellule sur le destroyer personnel de Vador et n'y comprenait plus rien. _J'ai du louper un épisode, car je ne vois pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans un tel guêpier. Je suis devenu trop vieux et trop faible pour pouvoir me libérer._

Des soldats d'élites vinrent chercher Luke et le dirigèrent sur le pont principal du destroyer, là où se trouvait Vador.

- « Mon maître, j'ai choisi pour vous une fin tout à fait spéciale. Mes soldats vont vous mettre une combinaison spatiale et vous mettre en orbite autour du soleil. Avant de rôtir en enfer vous aurez tout le temps de méditer sur votre sort et sur vos actes passés. Pour finir je brancherai la radio sur le pont afin que tout l'équipage puisse vous entendre agoniser jusqu'à la fin. Qu'on l'emmène ! »

Un soldat se présenta devant Vador.

- « Seigneur, le prisonnier est prêt à être éjecté dans l'espace. Monseigneur vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes. »

Vador fixa le soldat pendant un moment avant de répondre.

- « Soldat, j'ai attendu ce jour toute ma vie et si je n'étais pas aussi heureux en ce jour vous seriez déjà mort pour avoir discuté les ordres. »

- « Oui Seigneur Vador, je vous remercie Seigneur Vador. »

Le soldat retourna fébrile à son poste et fit éjecter le prisonnier dans l'espace.

Vador activa la radio se trouvant sur le pont principal afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter et se prépara à entendre une dernière fois la voix de son ancien maître.

Luke se trouvait dans l'espace et se rapprochait dangereusement du soleil du système de Corellia. Il ne savait pas évidement qu'un communicateur était branché sur sa combinaison spatiale afin qu'on puisse entendre ses derniers cris de terreur.

- « Je te maudis Vador, tu me le paiera. Aaaaaaaaie, ce froid n'est pas bon pour mes rhumatismes, et mon pauvre dos qui me fait souffrir. »

Vador se délectait des cris d'agonie de son ancien maître, pour lui c'était une musique qui était source d'une liberté retrouvée. Vador avait de nombreux projets pour l'Empire, en fait son empire à présent.

Pendant ce temps Luke se rapprochait d'avantage du soleil et il commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes._ Moi qui voulais faire du régime, je suis servi mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le bon corps, déjà que je n'ai que la peau sur les os._

Luke découvrit enfin le communicateur qui était en réalité dissimulé dans son casque.

- « Allo, y a quelqu'un ? Seigneur Vador, il fait une chaleur d'enfer ici, vous auriez pu me préparer une limonade au moins pour le voyage. Vous savez ce que vous ne pouvez pas boire à cause de votre masque et avec un zeste de citron pour agrémenter le tout et surtout n'oubliez pas les glaçons. »

Vador était fou de rage. L'empereur allait mourir dans quelques minutes et voulait utiliser Vador comme garçon de café. Vador coupa la radio car il avait l'impression de passer pour un imbécile dans toute cette histoire. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage arboraient un sourire qui en disait long même trop long pour Vador.

Vador foudroya du regard l'officier s'occupant des postes d'artilleries. Le sourire de l'officier mourut aussi tôt.

- « Officier, dirigez les turbolasers vers l'Empereur et ouvrez le feu. »

- « Mais mon seigneur, nos turbolasers ne sont pas assez précis pour viser un objet de cette taille, il faudrait.. »

L'officier ne termina jamais son explication car Vador l'avait tué grâce au côté obscur.

Vador se tourna vers le second.

- « Je vous nomme officier et si je puis me permettre j'espère que vous serez plus intelligent et plus adroit que votre prédécesseur. »

- « Oui, Seigneur Vador, je commande le tir immédiatement. »

- « Bien, commencer le tir. »

Le nouvel officier n'avait pas encore fait feu que la combinaison spatiale de Luke avait pris feu à cause de la proximité immédiate du soleil.

- « Excellent officier, vous pourrez me servir tant que vous ne faites rien de stupide. »

Vador rejoignit ses quartiers et activa sa radio personnelle afin d'entendre en privé les derniers mots de l'Empereur.

Pendant ce temps la combinaison de Luke était en train de brûler et sa robe de maître Sith faisait de même.

Vador changea la fréquence de sa radio afin de faire ces adieux à son ancien maître sur le point de mourir.

- « Maître, vous êtes sur le point de disparaître et j'espère que votre agonie sera encore longue et douloureuse. »

Luke était en train d'essayer d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait sur sa robe de maître de Sith et il devait en plus supporter les paroles macabres de son père. Luke était en train de craquer. Il était l'un des derniers Jedi, il devait survivre pour sauver l'alliance face à l'Empire, alors il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix. Comme disait Lando, dans des moments désespérés utilise des tactiques désespérées car il vaut mieux être un idiot vivant qu'un héro mort.

- « Père, c'est moi Lu… »

Vador qui était auprès de sa radio n'avait pas tout compris car il y avait de plus en plus de grésillements car le soleil faisait fondre le communicateur de Luke.

Vador ne comprit qu'un mot correctement « Père ». Vador pensait que c'était encore un coup de l'Empereur aux portes de la mort et pourtant il avait un doute qui se transforma soudain en certitude. Mais si c'était encore un tour de l'Empereur, il allait le regretter. Vador fonça sur le pont principal et demanda que l'on récupère l'Empereur sur le champ.

L'équipage regarda Dark Vador comme ci celui-ci leur avait demandé de se tirer un coup de blaster dans la tête.

Vador foudroya l'équipage du regard ce qui tout d'un coup stimula ses subalternes.

L'Empereur fut transféré dans les quartiers privés du Seigneur Vador car tels avaient été ses ordres.

Vador fixa l'Empereur qui était inconscient, puis se tourna vers le médecin.

- « Monseigneur, l'Empereur a été gravement brûlé et ses poumons sont endommagés. »

Vador qui connaissait assez bien ces symptômes décida de mettre le corps de l'Empereur dans son caisson qui contenant un haut taux d'oxygène. Vador congédia le médecin puis rejoignit l'Empereur dans le caisson. En approchant du corps de l'Empereur, il sentit une présence familière qu'il connaissait. Oui, c'était son fils qu'il sentait et pourtant c'était l'Empereur qu'il avait devant lui. Voilà un nouveau mystère que le Seigneur noir des Sith se ferait un devoir de résoudre.

De retour sur Coruscant, Luke fut transféré aux urgences sur ordre de Vador car le Seigneur noir des Sith voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils retrouvé.

Luke se réveilla sur un lit d'hopital et vit le Seigneur Vador approcher.

Luke reprenait contenance afin de garder son rôle même si certaines choses lui échappaient.

- « Seigneur Vador, vous vous êtes rendus compte de votre erreur et vous êtes venus me rendre visite pour obtenir mon pardon. »

Vador ferma la porte de la chambre où se trouvait « l'Empereur » puis le fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Il était partagé entre la joie et la colère.

- « Mon maître, il me semble que depuis quelque temps vous êtes différent et que vous fassiez certaines choses que je qualifierai de stupides. »

- « Ah vraiment, c'est-ce que vous pensez Seigneur Vador ? »

- « J'en suis certain car aussi doué que soit mon fils pour ce qui concerne la maîtrise de la force, aussi stupide il est, s'il croit pouvoir tromper un seigneur Sith surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son père. »

Luke n'avait plus rien à répondre à ça.

- « Je ne suis pas encore au courant de tout mon fils, mais j'espère l'être le plus rapidement possible, dans ton intérêt. »

- « Père, je suis l'Empereur et en tant que tel je vous répondrai si j'en éprouve le désir ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Vador prit le dossier concernant l'état de santé de son fils et modifia les examens que devaient faire les médecins le demain matin.

- « Mon fils, il y a trop longtemps que tu n'a pas eu un adversaire à ta taille. Je suis sûr qu'après quelques jours dans cette chambre, tu seras mieux disposé à mon égard. Je pensais te faire sortir demain mais je pense qu'il te faudra d'avantage de jours pour que tu puisses méditer en ce qui concerne la hiérarchie familiale. »

Vador quitta la chambre de l'Empereur et se tourna vers les gardes en faction.

- « S'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, je vous considèrerai comme intégralement responsables, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

- « Oui, Seigneur Vador. »

**La salle du trône…**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'Empereur se trouvait à nouveau sur le trône.

- « Mon fils, j'espère que tu es plus disposé aujourd'hui qu'il y a quelques jours ? »

- « Père c'est un scandale, les médecins m'ont entièrement déshabillé et ont vérifié que tout mon corps fonctionnait correctement. C'est indigne pour le jedi que je suis. »

Vador sourit sous son masque avant de répondre.

- « Mon fils, ils devaient faire des examens poussés, je suppose, pour voir si tu étais en pleine forme. »

- « Père, ces examens étaient trop poussés à mon goût. »

Luke voulut se lever de son trône pour marcher car cela faisait trois jours qu'il était dans un lit. Mais ses jambes étaient complètement engourdies et il chuta. Vador le rattrapa dans ces bras.

Au même instant, le prince Xizor fit son entrée dans la salle du trône et vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée, l'Empereur dans les bras du Seigneur Vador…

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
